


Cherry vs The Forgotten Friendship

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Sci-Twi, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer have all been voted as Best Friends in Canterlot High School. However, the yearbook will surely be a thing to remember for all, especially when a student nobody notices or pays attention to known as Wallflower Blush is off to corrupt everyone's memories of each other.





	1. Chapter 1

After the adventure with Captain Zoom, Cherry and Atticus slept through the weekend and before they knew it, it was time for school. Though they didn't know it, but they would be in for another adventure. Cherry ran a little late, but soon came into one room where everyone else was for the school Yearbook.

"Glad you could join us." Mo said to Cherry.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I overslept, so my mom had to drive me..." Cherry panted and gasped.

"Late dream training?" Atticus guessed.

"Nah, I got a break due to what we did last week, but I kinda overslept still, and I didn't even hear my alarm..." Cherry replied.

"It's all right, Cherry, you're fine." Sci-Twi smiled.

"This is all just so great." Sunset beamed before she accidentally bumped into someone.

Atticus soon saw who Sunset bumped into.

"Excuse me." The fallen girl said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in." Sunset smiled apologetically.

"I've been here for a while." The girl muttered.

"You have?" Mo asked as she helped her up.

"I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song." The girl replied.

"Ain't she a quiet one?" Applejack commented.

"Yeah, and we know some pretty shy people, am I right?" Rainbow Dash added.

"We do?" Fluttershy asked. "Who?"

"Really?" Cherry asked the former shy girl.

"Yes..." Fluttershy replied.

Cherry simply face-palmed.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer: President of the Yearbook Committee and Editor in Chief," Sunset smiled to the new girl. "You wanna join? We can always use extra help."

"Yeah." Patch added.

"I'm Wallflower Blush." The girl gave her name.

"Nice to meet you." Sunset smiled.

"I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year." The girl then added.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Oh... Uh..." Sunset blushed nervously.

"Sunset, we met at ninth grade English." Wallflower told Sunset.

"And... I was saying it was nice to meet you then," Sunset smiled nervously. "You didn't let me finish."

"This is getting awkward," Patch whispered to the others. "Could it get worse?"

"With me in the room, yes." Cherry groaned since she was quite unlucky at times.

"Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the Yearbook Superlatives." Wallflower told the others as she handed some papers to Sunset.

"That's great." Mo said.

"Did I win 'Most Likely to Fall in a Ditch'?" Cherry muttered.

"No." Wallflower said.

"Hey, we won for Best Friends!" Sunset beamed. "Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Cherry, and me!"

"I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official!" Pinkie beamed as she hugged them all. "In Yearbook form! The people have spoken!"

"Yep, nothing could ruin this moment." Mo smiled.

"Ooh, Good for Microchips!" Sci-Twi beamed. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion. No reason to be jealous... I'm not!" she then snorted and laughed creepily.

"Don't worry, Twilight, we know you're a genius." Fluttershy soothed.

"That's right." Atticus added.

"Besides, it's just the yearbook." Rainbow Dash replied.

"That's right." Patch said.

This made everybody else gasp to them.

"Just a yearbook?!" Sunset repeated.

"Ugh... Now ya've gone and done it." Applejack told Rainbow Dash and Patch.

"What?" Patch asked. "What'd we say?"

"The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book!" Sunset told Patch and Rainbow Dash. "In 30 years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook!"

"Sorry, didn't think about that." Patch frowned.

"Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to Best Muscles!" Rainbow Dash rolled her red violet eyes. "Every time you close the book, it'll feel like we're kissing Bulk Biceps!"

"Ooh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday?" Rarity suggested. "Everyone's bound to look adorable, and I know how much you love the beach, Atticus."

"That sounds like a great idea." Atticus smiled.

"BEACH DAY!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "I'll make my world-famous fun in the sun cupcakes!" she then whispered to Cherry. "The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen. It's SPF fun-hundred!"

"Can I be scared of you now?" Cherry muttered.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

Suddenly, the door was broken open and everyone turned to see who it was.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the Yearbook Editor immediately!"

"Oh, great..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Trixie."

"Unfortunately for me, that's me," Sunset sulked before approaching the girl. "Whatya want, Trixie?"

Trixie took the paper from her hands and looked through it. "Just as I suspected!" she then glared at the group. "I was not voted Most Greatest and Most Powerfulest! Explain yourself."

"Seriously?" Patch replied. "Even I know the reason."

"Besides, 'powerfulest' isn't a word like the existence of that superlative." Cherry added in slight deadpan.

"Mm... Neither was 'Biggest Meanie', but that didn't stop Sunset from winning in freshman year." Trixie smirked before taking out an old yearbook of a hostile Sunset Shimmer on camera with Snips and Snails.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked. "You have to bring that up?"

"That was different," Applejack told Trixie. "The whole school voted for her!"

Sunset winced in the bad memories.

"She was soooo mean!" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"That's not really helping." Cherry said.

"Of course, we all know Sunset doesn't earn the right to be remember that way." Sci-Twi helped as she tossed the yearbook aside.

"Thanks." Sunset smiled to her.

Cherry looked behind her and saw that Wallflower took the book while hiding in the background. "Anyway, can we move on from freshman year?" she then asked.

"There isn't a Greatest and Powerfulest Superlative, sorry." Sunset told Trixie.

"Oh, you're the one who will be sorry, Sunset Shimmer!" Trixie glared. "When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear, like this! Behold: The Magician's Exit!" she then threw down a smoke bomb to disappear.

Everyone then coughed from the smoke.

"She's gone!" Mo gasped before pointing as Trixie was still there. "Oh, there she is."

"She seriously needs to work on that." Cherry said.

Sunset playfully smirked as she then got the door for Trixie. Trixie soon left with a huff. The others giggled to that and began to leave after Trixie.

"I'll just finish up!" Wallflower called out as they seemed to forget that she was in there.

"Oh, forgot to turn off the light." Sunset said before she turned off the light in the yearbook room.

"In the dark..." Wallflower sighed.

"Can't wait for tomorrow." Atticus smiled.

"I know, it'll be a lot of fun, I better tell Princess Twilight." Sunset smiled back.

"By the way, Sunset, where do you live?" Mo asked.

"Oh, I never told you?" Sunset replied. "Um, how do I explain this?"

"Do you live in an orphanage or an apartment?" Cherry asked.

"An apartment," Sunset replied. "I have my own bed, and I always make sure my alarm is set."

"So... You don't have a family?" Atticus asked.

"Not really." Sunset admitted.

"So, then your parents are still back in Equestria?" Mo asked.

"I guess you could say that..." Sunset replied. "I kinda left my life in Equestria behind me, except for that time with Starlight Glimmer."

"You said it." Atticus said.

"Did you want to come over?" Sunset asked Mo.

"I'd love to," Mo smiled before being confused. "Wait, if you live in apartment, how do you pay the bills and your rent?"

"Uh... No one really knows I'm there..." Sunset smiled nervously.

"Then how do you get in without anyone knowing?" Patch asked.

"I sneak in from the back." Sunset said.

"Clever..." Patch smirked to that.

"Heh... Thanks, but it's not easy..." Sunset replied. "Anyway, see you guys at the beach this weekend?"

"Yep, see ya there." Atticus said.

Everyone then went home for the night to get ready for the beach.

"What about Wallflower Blush...?" Cherry weakly asked since she knew about the girl from a dream that Princess Luna made her have.

"Hmm... We'll have to protect our memories from The Memory Stone." Atticus said.

"You were listening to me." Cherry smiled in excitement.

"Of course I was." Atticus said.

"The only question is how can we protect our memories from The Memory Stone." Cherry replied.

"Hmm... Maybe Drell will know." Atticus said.

"Do we have to see him?" Cherry groaned.

"Cherry, do you wanna forget everything?" Atticus asked.

"Like I'd forget anything, I have a powerful memory." Cherry slightly bragged.

"Still, we better go and see him." Atticus said.

"Fine..." Cherry replied.

They soon went their own way from Canterlot High School while the others went home until meeting at the beach tomorrow. Atticus and Cherry soon went to Drell's office.

"Hey, did you hear about that handsome warlock, Drell? I hear he's so charming in person!" Drell said in a high voice as he watched a couple outside his window talking among themselves. "He's so brave, handsome, and sweet! He may be the most handsome warlock in the whole Netherworld~"

"Uh, Drell?" Atticus spoke up.

Drell cleared his throat and then faced them. "Ah, hello there."

Cherry snickered, unable to hold it in.

"Why are you two here?" Drell asked.

"It's about something called The Memory Stone," Atticus said while Cherry showed pictures to show their point. "We found Wallflower Blush, and since Princess Luna told Cherry everything, we have to stop her from making her lose our memories."

"Atticus, unlike last time, this time you really won't be affected by any Equestrian magic and that includes The Memory Stone, except it can only affect you if you let it take away your memories of your friends," Drell winked at Atticus. "And as for how to block it keeping from you guys from losing your memories, try putting salt on your window sills."

"Salt?" Cherry and Atticus repeated.

"Yes, salt." Drell said.

"That's... Weird... But whatever..." Cherry shrugged. "As long as it's not garlic..."

"We're going to the beach tomorrow." Atticus told Drell.

"Oh, the beach is nice," Drell smiled. "I love visiting Maui... It reminds me of the older times."

Atticus and Cherry soon left his office to get their houses ready. They borrowed salt from their kitchens and applied it to the window sills.

"What are you doing?" Darla asked.

"Minding my own business..." Atticus replied before looking to her. "I have to put salt on my window or else I'll forget about Sunset Shimmer, and who knows what else?"

"High schoolers are weird..." Darla rolled her eyes.

"This has something to do with Equestrian magic, right?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Yes..." Atticus replied. "Drell said that if we put salt on our window sills, so the Memory Stone won't block our memories."

"Whew," Darla sighed. "Glad you told us."

"Heh... Sorry..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"WHERE IS THE SALT?!" Emily's voice yelled out.

"Oops." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Cherry applied salt, though wondered how much to add, so she loosened the cap and dumped it all on. She then saw salt sprinkled on her fingertips and licked it off before grimacing and shuddering with her eyes popping. She soon went to bed to get a good start at night. She tried to get the taste of salt out of her mouth, but soon fell asleep. As everyone went to sleep, some dark magic filled the air, and where most were affected by the dark magic, though the ones that had their window sills covered with salt, they were safe or at least half-way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came faster than anyone had expected.

Cherry was still asleep until her alarm clock went off. "Oh, that clock... Killjoy... Even you order me around..." She then glared at her clock. She soon got up and began to check her memories.

Cherry took a notebook from dreams she wrote out in the middle of the night. "Being chased by a monster... Falling down a bottomless pit... Ate bologna sandwich at 3:00 in the morning and had nightmare about Drell... Aha, go to the beach today..." she then smiled. She soon rushed and got dressed for the beach.

She then saw a note from her parents saying they'd be home late, and they left money for dinner for her for later. She then took the money for now and kept going to meet the others at the beach.

Atticus did the same thing as he rushed off. Mo decided to bring Angel to the beach with her, as they were close, and Angel loved going to the beach with Mo, especially playing Fetch in the ocean waves. Almost the whole group arrived at the beach.

"Thanks for letting me come to the beach with you, Mo." Angel smiled.

"Of course," Mo smiled back. "You're my best friend."

"Uh, Rarity, what's with all the white towels?" Patch asked.

Rarity glared in offense before labeling the towels. "First of all, this is toasted oat, and linen lamb's wool," she then began before listing the others even though they all looked the same to anyone else. "Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... Well, that one is white, I suppose. And second of all, it's for the photo shoot."

"Ohh." Patch said.

The wind soon blew which made one of the towels fly in the air.

"Don't worry, Rarity, I got it!" Spike called out after he was digging.

"No way, it's mine!" Angel grinned as she ran to catch the towel.

"No, mine!" Patch added.

"No, I got it, I got it!" Pinkie Pie even joined in.

The three dogs and Pinkie Pie soon all chased after the towel before they all tripped over each other. "I don't got it..." They all muttered in misfortune.

The beach towel then drifted in the water once it had landed.

"Dang it." Patch groaned.

The towel soon raised up with a bunch of seaweed and algae with deep breathing almost like Darth Vader.

"Ocean monster!" Pinkie Pie yelped. "OCEAN MONSTER!"

Patch soon growled protectively.

Fluttershy was soon revealed which made Patch stop. "Quincy the Sea Turtle says the tide's coming in," she then told the others. "We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful."

Rarity folded the other towels and reached for the one Fluttershy had only to grimace from the seaweed. Sunset Shimmer soon arrived. Everyone else posed for their pictures as the drone followed them.

"Oh, Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working?" Sunset smiled to the genius of their group before striking a cute pose.

The drone seemed to get away from her and went behind Sci-Twi's leg like a scared pet.

O... Kay. So, who's ready to take a 'Best Friends' picture?" Sunset smiled, a bit curious of their strange behavior.

The others just stared at her with horrified wide eyes.

"Uh-oh, what did I do?" Sunset smirked playfully.

"Girls, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Sunset Shimmer askin' to be in our 'Best Friends' picture?" Applejack replied. "Heh. Now Ah've heard it all."

"You realize she's our best friend, right?" Patch asked the girls.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus muttered.

"Am I missing the joke here?" Sunset asked the others.

"The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend." Rarity huffed.

"And it's not funny!" Fluttershy added firmly.

"Because you aren't nice." Rainbow Dash added.

"And we ain't friends." Applejack concluded.

"Uh, Sunset, mind using your mind-reading power and see Applejack's memories?" Atticus requested.

"Oh, good idea!" Sunset replied and soon did just that while Applejack glared at her touching her.

Sunset soon saw all of Applejack's good memories of her, but didn't see her in it. It was almost like she had been erased from existence.

"It's like I've been... Erased!" Sunset gasped before panicking. "This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up!"

"Nope, you're awake," Pinkie smiled as she pinched Sunset, then pinched herself. "Me too!" she then came to pinch Cherry. "So's Cherry!"

"OW!" Cherry yelled out from the pinch. "This must mean that the Memory Stone has been used."

"I can see Applejack's memories, but I'm not in them!" Sunset told Atticus and Cherry.

"And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'?" Applejack glared suspiciously.

"Because she has the power to see what people are thinking," Patch said. "She got that power when we were in Camp Everfree."

"Yeah, with this." Sunset added as she showed her charm.

"Oh, pfft!" Rarity scoffed. "It's obviously a cheap knock-off of ours."

"We got them together," Sunset frowned as she tried to make them remember. "You were there, remember?"

"Why is she still talking to us?" Fluttershy shivered.

"Ugh!" Atticus groaned before he dialed Flash Sentry's number. "I hope Flash got my text last night before going to bed."

"Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands?" Sunset asked while Atticus checked his phone anxiously.

"Ha!" Pinkie Pie scoffed. "The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, 'Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots'."

"Like Ah'd ever say that." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"It really hurt my feelings." Pinkie Pie replied.

"You have other feelings?" Cherry asked.

"Of course I do, silly." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Flash, it's Atticus, I need you right now!" Atticus begged as he soon got an answer from his former pen pal/current classmate.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!' Flash's voice replied. 'Breathe!'

Atticus soon took a breath to calm down.

'Okay... Slow down...' Flash told Atticus.

"No one believes that Sunset Shimmer is their friend!" Atticus then enunciated slowly and clearly.

'Sunset Shimmer?' Flash asked. 'What do you mean no one believes she's their friend?'

"So, you remember the good memories of her?" Atticus smiled.

'Of course, why wouldn't I?' Flash replied.

Cherry tried to get Atticus's attention as Sunset was soon gone.

"Because of the Memory Stone." Atticus said before noticing Cherry trying to get his attention.

Cherry flailed around.

"What is it, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Sunset left." Cherry pointed out.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus said before talking back to Flash. "Sorry, Flash, but I gotta go."

'Um, okay, bye...?' Flash replied.

"Where did she go?" Atticus asked as he hung up.

"She said she was gonna find some proof to show that the others are her friends." Cherry told him.

"We better go with her, right?" Patch asked.

"That might be a good idea," Atticus agreed. "At least Mo hasn't been affected..."

"Or has she...?" Cherry narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Wait, did we even warn her about The Memory Stone?"

"I... I don't know... Did we...?" Atticus's eyes widened nervously. "Uh, Mo, you know who I am, right?"

Angel answered that question by growling at him.

"She doesn't know who I am!" Atticus panicked. "My girlfriend!"

"I'm just kidding." Angel smiled.

"But why was Sunset acting nice?" Mo asked.

"Mo, Sunset Shimmer is your friend." Atticus told his girlfriend.

"She is?" Mo asked. "Since when?"

"Since always..." Atticus replied. "Okay, not always always, but we became friends after the Fall Formal."

Mo seemed confused as she only remembered the bad things about Sunset.

"Don't you believe me?" Atticus frowned.

"I wanna believe you, but... Sunset's nothing but a meanie..." Mo told him. "We shouldn't get involved with her."

"Oh, great, The Memory Stone got her too," Cherry said. "Listen, we have no time for this."

"Maybe we should've gone with Sunset..." Patch winced. "This feels like a bad dream."

"I think I know where she might be going." Atticus said.

"You going there too?" Cherry asked since Atticus was often Equestria's favorite at this point in time.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"All right... See you when you get back..." Cherry said weakly as Atticus went off to Equestria.

"We're going with them." Patch told Cherry.

"Oh, Atticus actually wants me to join... Cool!" Cherry replied.

And with that, they soon left the beach to visit Equestria. They soon met up with Sunset.

The lavender alicorn princess paced around until the mirror shined and soon came the others in their Equestrian forms.

"Twilight!" Sunset beamed as she stood on two legs before falling over.

"Remember, you're a pony in Equestria now." Patch reminded her.

"Oops..." Sunset smiled sheepishly as she then got down on all fours. "I was trying to hug Twilight."

The two then shared a pony hug before Twilight hugged the others. Sunset began to explain everything that happened at the beach.

"This is bad, guys," Twilight narrowed her eyes as she walked down the corridors of her castle with them. "It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although..."

"There has to be someway to get them to remember Sunset and I mean the good memories." Patch said.

"Well, I just had an idea," Twilight informed. "But... You guys might not like it."

"What is it?" Cherry asked. "We'll do anything to keep our friends together."

"There is one pony that might be able to help, but I don't know if Sunset and she should see each other." Twilight replied.

"Oh, no, you're not supposing that we take Sunset to see...Her, are you?" Atticus gulped as he knew who she was referring to.

"I'm afraid so." Twilight smiled nervously.

"Who are you two talking about?" Patch asked.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight sighed softly.

"I was afraid of that." Sunset shivered a chill down her spine.

"Oh, this is going to be so awkward." Cherry said.

They soon came to the throne room to where Princess Celestia was with Princess Luna. Twilight smile nervously as she led Sunset into the room.

"Hey, Celestia, did you polish your crown?" Cherry sucked up. "It looks really nice! So, how's Zeus doing?"

"Suck up." Patch muttered.

"Spotted Mutt." Cherry muttered back.

"So, Princess Celestia, you'll never guess who's back," Twilight laughed nervously to her mentor. "Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cuz she's right here, but um..." she then whispered to Sunset. "Am I helping?"

Atticus soon gestured Sunset to go up to Princess Celestia.

"Um, Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you." Sunset began.

"I wouldn't have said it that way!" Twilight squeaked. "Uh, what Sunset means to say is-"

"I mean that I come before you, a changed pony," Sunset continued. "Humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge."

Atticus nodded as that was well put. Princess Celestia left her throne to see her former student. Tensions felt quite high in the atmosphere of the room.

"Or I could just go and you'll never have to see me again." Sunset bowed her head.

Princess Celestia soon raised her head up with a hoof. "I missed you, Sunset Shimmer." she soon said with a sincere smile.

Atticus smiled as he was happy for them.

"I'm so sorry!" Sunset whispered about the past.

The two then shared a tender hug to make the hot colored unicorn feel better. Twilight squeed to this. Atticus simply shook his head out of amusement from Twilight's squee.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, everyone told the Alicorn sisters everything.

"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could've erased your friends' memories, but it sounds like Equestrian Magic is at work in your world." Celestia replied.

"Hmm... Indeed," Luna agreed while Sunset tried to stifle a giggle to her speaking. "The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked."

Atticus, Patch, and Cherry were even having trouble not laughing. Twilight slapped them slightly with her wing to make them stop. Luna glanced at them all oddly.

"Sorry," Sunset replied. "We're just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot."

"Well said." Patch said.

"This 'faculty lot' you speak of sounds like a place of great power." Luna replied.

The others soon giggled to that, and even Twilight giggled with them.

"The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library." Celestia informed.

"Cool." Patch said.

They soon left the palace and went into the library of Canterlot. Of course, there were many ponies going about and reading.

"There's over a million books in here." Sunset muttered.

"I wish! But don't worry," Twilight beamed. "You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof."

"Of course you do." Atticus smirked playfully.

Celestia soon walked off on her own.

"Where are you going, Princess Celestia?" Atticus asked.

"To the restricted section." Celestia informed.

"There's a restricted section?" Twilight squeed out of excitement.

"Breathe, Twilight." Sunset chuckled.

Celestia and Luna came to one bookshelf and moved two books back to reveal a secret passageway.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Twilight's jaw dropped merely in amazement. Atticus had the same reaction as Twilight. Sunset and Patch simply shut both their mouths. They soon followed the Alicorn princesses before going to doors that needed to be open.

The two used their horns and they soon walked through the doors, and where they saw what looked like thousands and thousands of books.

"Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh!" Twilight squeaked out after a rather prolonged gasp. "So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! I just... I thought...! I can't...!"

Cherry simply smirked at Twilight's reaction.

"This is like Heaven for Twilight." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Us too when we were kids." Cherry smirked back.

They soon looked through the books to find a solution, and where it almost seemed like there wasn't a solution due to how many books they went through.

"Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal?" Sunset yawned tiredly after looking through a gigantic book and closed it with her horn's magic. "I do. Know that. Now."

"Ugh! We are never going to find a solution!" Patch groaned.

"Awww, sounds like you got to read all the fun books," Twilight smiled before yawning. "We should probably take a break from looking..."

"But there has got to be a solution in one of these books or scrolls." Atticus said.

"Well, actually, I found something!" Twilight grinned before bringing over a treasure chest. "You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever?"

The others except for Sunset shrugged.

"Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria," Twilight informed as she opened the chest and brought out an ancient scroll. "Look at this."

"This might be the solution we're looking for." Atticus smiled.

"'The Memory Stone'..." Cherry read aloud. "Oh, yeah, Princess Luna told me about this when we met Captain Zoom."

"Well, for those who don't know much about it; do you mind if we learn about it?" Twilight asked.

"Go ahead..." Cherry replied. "It'll be a learning experience for all of us and you and Atticus love to learn."

Twilight soon opened the scroll.

"Well, it sounds promising." Sunset replied.

"It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible," Twilight educated. "With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Fragments like... Memories of me being nice?" Sunset asked. 

"Mm-hmm, Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea," Twilight nodded. "But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"But... How?" Sunset asked.

"These scraps of parchment," Twilight informed. "He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs."

"How clever," Cherry said before her eyes widened and she face-hoofed herself. "Right... Clever... Clover the Clever."

"He certainly got his name from his smarts." Atticus said.

"What happened on the other side of this portal?" Sunset soon asked.

Twilight spun the scroll only for the last page to be ripped out.

"The last page is missing!" Patch panicked.

"Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone," Twilight's eyes widened before looking to the others. "Guys, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world?"

"Yeah, and is being used by someone in the school." Atticus said.

"And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again?" Sunset asked.

"But who?" Both she and Twilight wondered.

"That's the mystery." Atticus said.

Back on the beach...

"We've been out here a while," Pinkie said before putting on more sunscreen from a cupcake. "Time to reapply!"

"I believe in Atticus, but it does seem forever..." Mo said as even Angel was panting due to the hot sun.

"Let's hurry up before I become a hot dog." Angel panted.

"I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer?" Sci-Twi replied as Mo decided to get Angel's leash on so that they could go back home.

"Yeah! Worried she comes back!" Trixie told Sci-Twi. "I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her," she then snapped to Snips and Snails before continuing to the others. "Water, please! ou know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why, that's you, Rarity!"

"We're not in the mood, Trixie." Mo said.

"If this is your way of asking to be made 'The Greatest and Most Powerful', the answer is no," Rarity said to Trixie. "And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember."

The other girls looked just as confused.

"What did happen yesterday?" Angel asked Mo.

"The last thing I remember was helping JJ with some of his homework..." Mo shrugged. "Then again, I do that every night."

"Maybe we should ask Atticus, Patch, and Cherry when they get back." Angel said.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't," Trixie smirked innocently. "Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook!"

"I'll think about it." Rarity groaned.

"That's all I ask." Trixie replied.

"We are never doing that." Mo whispered to Rarity.

"Mo, can we go home, please?" Angel begged.

"Oh, girl, you're really hot..." Mo frowned as she felt her dog's forehead. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Yes, please." Angel frowned back.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta go," Mo told the others. "Angel might get heat stroke."

The others told them goodbye as they soon left the beach, and where soon enough, Atticus, Cherry, Patch, and Sunset arrived back on Earth.

"We should be getting back to our world," Sunset told Princess Twilight. "Maybe I can convince our friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for."

"The Memory Stone," Twilight replied. "I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back."

"Well, it's just good to know that she has a great teacher to help her out with this situation." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, how kind." Twilight giggled with a small snort.

"Are you saying I'm not a good teacher?" Celestia asked Atticus.

The others got nervous.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean it like that!" Atticus yelped slightly. "What I meant to say was--"

Celestia looked firm to him before she soon let out a goodhearted laugh.

"Huh?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Princess Celestia has a sense of humor?" Sunset asked. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed."

"Looks like it." Patch smiled.

Everyone soon joined in on a laugh before it was time to leave Equestria.

Once back on Earth, everyone rushed to the beach as quickly as they could, and the others were still there, except for Angel and Mo.

"Alright, time to convince them." Atticus said.

They soon made it to the beach, but looked wore out.

"Great news, guys!" Sunset panted as she made it to the beach first. "I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends!"

The others just glanced at her in silence.

"She's telling the truth!" Atticus told them.

"This is the Memory Stone," Sunset said as she brought out a picture from her phone. "Do you recognize it?"

The girls were still silent and disturbed by Sunset talking to them.

"This isn't working!" Cherry told the others.

"Can this get any worse?" Patch groaned.

"Oh, please," Trixie rolled her eyes as she came with Snips and Snails. "This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym."

"Yeah, wait a minute!" Pinkie Pie said as she soon took Sunset's phone, seeing she made a rather aggressive pout. "Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that!" she then said, but soon made said face before yelling at Sunset. "Preposterous! Fake, I say!"

"Trixie, why are you here?!" Patch barked, ready to chase her and the troublemakers away.

Snips and Snails shivered nervously from Patch.

"Oh, no worries, my work here is done," Trixie giggled. "Trixie, out!"

"I am so going to strangle her!" Cherry glared.

"Chill, Cherry." Atticus said nervously.

"And don't forget, Rarity!" Trixie quickly added. "You promised to put me in the yearbook!"

"We never agreed to that!" Mo glared.

Trixie tried to use a smoke bomb.

"She's gone!" Cherry said before finding Trixie on the stairs with a smirk. "Oh, there she is."

"You still wanna agree to what she thinks we agreed to yesterday?" Mo asked Rarity.

Sunset stepped back before accidentally tripping over a volleyball and stepping on the selfie drone. Sci-Twi fell to the drone in dismay.

"It was an accident!" Sunset frowned. "I can help fix it!"

"I think you've helped enough." Sci-Twi glared.

"Twi, she's telling the truth; she tripped over that volleyball and stepped on the selfie drone!" Atticus told her.

The other girls seemed to also glare at Sunset.

"You believe me, don't you, Mo?" Atticus asked.

Mo looked to him before sighing softly. "You've never lied to me before... It's one of the things I love about you..." she then said. "Maybe it was an accident."

"And besides, Atticus is a horrible liar." Cherry said.

"Hey!" Atticus glared.

"Well, you are." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, fair point." Atticus nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure about Sunset Shimmer, but if Atticus says it was an accident, then it was an accident." Mo firmly told the other girls.

"Alright." The Humane Six said.

Sunset glared to Trixie as she left with Snips and Snails. The others did as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was in school. The other students seemed to be treating Sunset like they did when Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch came to Canterlot High for the very first time. Except Flash Sentry treated Sunset as a friend.

"Flash, you still believe in me?" Sunset smiled.

"Well, yeah..." Flash smiled back, seeming to blush from her smile. "I just wish I could help you guys."

Sunset accidentally bumped into a student who was texting on his phone and soon held out money rather fearfully to her when she offered a hand to help him up. "I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean! Got it?! I'm not mean!" she then glared out of aggression. 

"She's telling you the truth." Flash Sentry said.

The boy soon ran away since Sunset was angry.

"Maybe I got a little too angry." Sunset said nervously. 

"Just a little." Flash Sentry said.

Mo, Atticus, Patch, and Flash Sentry soon had an idea who would have The Memory Stone as they saw Trixie.

"Suspect #1: Trixie Lulamoon..." Mo commented.

Atticus slammed the girl's locker door shut.

"So, here we are." Sunset glared to Trixie.

"Here we do are..." Trixie replied.

It soon looked like The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly with showdown music in the background. 

"So, you really wanna do this now?" Trixie glared.

"Up to you." Atticus glared back.

Patch even growled like the dog he was. Mo looked ready to fight Trixie.

"Behold!" Trixie beamed as she brought out a magic show poster. "Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mock-up doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

"You think this is what we're here talk to you about?" Flash asked her.

"Well, I can't imagine why else you would be here." Trixie shrugged smugly.

"The Memory Stone!" Sunset glared. "Where is it? You turned our friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! 'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!"

"What are you talking about?" Trixie asked. 

"Oh, don't act innocent with us," Cherry glared. "You know what we're talking about, you showboat!"

"A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...?" Trixie asked before looking back, showing she really didn't know. "Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Patch soon stopped growling as he had a feeling Trixie wasn't the one.

"I don't believe it," Sunset frowned. "You have no idea what we're talking about."

"I,... Don't... Sorry..." Trixie replied apologetically. 

Patch simply sighed as that was the only culprit they had. Sunset Shimmer groaned as she sat down by the lockers.

"Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you?" Trixie asked.

"Well, not every one's," Atticus replied. "We put salt on our window sills."

Trixie looked confused to that. 

"It's the only way to block out Equestrian magic from our houses." Atticus said.

"Uh.... That's interesting..." Trixie blinked oddly.

"Also, Sunset Shimmer isn't mean anymore, she's changed since the Fall Formal," Mo told Trixie. "At least, that's what the others told me, and they would never lie to me." 

"It's complicated." Sunset added with a sigh. 

Trixie soon understood what Sunset was going through. "So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way," she then said to the former mean girl of Canterlot High School. "Is that it? Trust me. I get it."

The group was surprised by Trixie's sympathy before seeing why.

"Ha. I can't believe the only other person who believes us is the one I called a manipulative showboat," Cherry scoffed before she realized what she said. "Sorry."

"I took it as a compliment," Trixie replied as she stood up with a smile. "Let me help you find the Stone."

"What's in it for you?" Sunset asked her.

Trixie smirked while glancing to her poster.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no way, uh-uh, forget it." Atticus told her.

"Well, if you'd rather go on with Sunset Shimmer being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me." Trixie smirked. 

"Fine." Sunset, Flash, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch groaned.

"So, where should we start... Partner?" Sunset forced herself to ask.

"How about with what I call you?" Trixie replied. "I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper People." 

"That's a little long." Mo said.

"Might as well kick it." Cherry shrugged.

They soon came into the cafeteria.

"A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone," Trixie told Sunset and the others. "Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you?"

"If you go back far enough.... Everyone." Sunset sighed.

"'Known Enemies: All'." Trixie wrote that down.

"Helpful." Cherry deadpanned. 

"Let's start questioning." Patch said.

"How can we ask someone when no one remembers nice Sunset like we do?" Cherry asked. 

"Good point." Patch said.

"We shall go to the nurse about the memory problems." Trixie decided. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this but okay." Patch said.

They soon went over to the Nurse's Office.

"G-G-Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Nurse Redheart smiled to the students. "Y-You feeling okay?"

"Why are you stuttering?" Mo asked.

"Mo, that's rude." Cherry scolded.

"That depends on how well you answer my questions," Trixie told the nurse. "Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks?"

"Not that I can recall--" Nurse Redheart replied.

"You can't recall?" Trixie gasped. "We're too late!"

"Okay, this isn't going to help us at all." Patch said.

They soon came to ask about the Memory Stone and came to a student who knew a lot about rocks.

"Is there anything you can tell us about it?" Sunset asked. "Anything at all?"

"I can't tell much from a drawing." Maud Pie replied in a dry monotone. 

"Thanks anyway." Mo said.

"Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least 65% alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of 25 centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees," Maud Pie continued. "Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"Heh... Thanks, Maud...." Cherry smiled sheepishly to Pinkie Pie's total opposite sister.

They were soon in the yearbook room.

"Oh, stop looking at that," Trixie told Sunset. "You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie!"

"I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing," Sunset sighed as she looked through the photographs of students who had checks on them to narrow down their search, but only one had been unchecked which was an unpictured student. "But we've talked to everyone, A to Z."

"Wait, we haven't questioned this student yet." Flash Sentry said as he pointed to Wallflower Blush's picture in the yearbook.

"Wait... 'Not pictured: Wallflower Blush'," Trixie noticed. "Who's Wallflower?"

"I'm right here, you know." Wallflower replied as she appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"How long have you been there?" Mo asked.

"Long enough..." Wallflower slightly glared. "And Trixie Lulamoon, I've known you since third grade."

"Ahh! I remember third grade," Trixie smiled nervously. "Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them--"

"Not the right time." Cherry whispered to Trixie.

Sunset's book soon glowed and vibrated.

"Princess Twilight has an answer!" Patch replied. "It's so weird to call her that, I know she's a princess, but she'll always be Twilight to me."

Sunset soon opened her book to read what Twilight had found out.

"'Guys, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation'," Twilight's voice read through her note. "'And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever'."

'This is bad.' Mo thought to herself.

"No pressure..." Cherry smiled nervously. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"But how are we supposed to find this?" Atticus asked as he looked at the rock formation in the book.

"I think I found it." Mo said.

"WHERE?!" The others asked.

Mo gestured to the screensaver on Wallflower's computer.

Sunset soon decided to ask Wallflower about it. "Can I ask a silly question, Wallflower?" she then came to the metaphorically invisible girl. "Where did you take that lovely photograph?"

"Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically," Wallflower explained with a small smile. "I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it."

"Who are you again?" Trixie asked her.

Cherry bore a deadpan look on her face as that question seemed inappropriate right now.

"I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook," Wallflower said, deciding to ignore what Trixie said. "What do you think?"

"We think it's nice." Flash Sentry said.

Sunset smiled politely in agreement.

"Sorry, Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook," Trixie told Wallflower. "No matter how much they deserve them."

Cherry soon tackled down Trixie and covered her mouth. "Uh, no way, Wallflower Blush!" she then said with a nervous smile. "You should totally do that!"

"Yeah, totally." Mo added.

"Uh, so don't let us keep you from working on it." Sunset added.

"What?!" Trixie glared as she struggled underneath Cherry. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is... Annoyed and insulted!"

"Shut up!" Cherry whispered loudly. "Now is really not a good time for you to start complaining."

Wallflower soon began to type on her keyboard. Sunset stopped her by taking her hand.

"What're you--" Wallflower was about to ask.

Sunset then took a look into the shy girl's memories. Flash soon joined her so he could also see Wallflower's memories. 

Twilight in her human form smiled as she walked with Flash while Wallflower stood by the bleachers in silence. The Cutie Mark Crusaders even came by, and their outfits would remind Cherry and the others of the episode The Show-Stoppers. There was then the party with Crystal Prep which would have Sci-Twi enroll into Canterlot High instead of staying at Crystal Prep. The next memory was shown her walking off alone. She looked rather upset and angry about being all alone in this whole school where everybody was a friend to each other.

She then found the garden and walked out to it almost as if it had been calling her name. And where it was perfect for her own garden. She was digging at one point and then found a small pouch filled with something and picked it up. She uncovered it and soon found the Memory Stone and it came with ancient Equestrian writing. We are then shown the yearbook room with her in the corner with the others talking with Trixie. After that memory, we are shown Wallflower alone in the room with the yearbook.

"Why should you notice me?" Wallflower sighed as she took a look at the yearbook as she sat in the dark before she then noticed The Memory Stone. "After all, you're Sunset Shimmer. Everybody loves you now. Why can't they see you haven't changed?" She then went into the garden, leaving the dark room.

Wallflower soon looked to the ancient writing as she held the Memory Stone and soon accessed its powers which would begin the whole adventure for everyone not affected by the Memory Stone. Sci-Twi, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Mo were all fast asleep, and they seemed to have memory strips taken from their subconscious, and where all the memories were soon in the stone. Wallflower had an evil smile once she saw that the Memory Stone had been sealed.

 

Sunset and Flash's eyes glowed before they soon let go.

"You erased everyone's memories?" Sunset and Flash glared at Wallflower. They soon noticed that they both spoke at the same time.

"Uh... Yes..." Wallflower admitted.

"Wait," Trixie said. "Who are you again?"

The others face-palmed to this.

"You don't see me fitting in, I'm sitting here alone, Right beside my shadow, Always on my own~," Wallflower soon began to sing. "If I could share my wildest dreams, Maybe they would see, I'm more than just a wallflower, There's so much more to me~"

Atticus and the others looked a bit confused why she made everyone forget about the good things about Sunset.

"I'm invisible invisible a droplet in the mist, Invisible, invisible, it's like I don't exist~" Wallflower sang. "Right beneath my picture, This what you'll read, A laundry list of nothings~"

Cherry backed up and then ducked down before crawling towards Wallflower's backpack as she sang. Sunset saw what Cherry was doing and thought it as a smart idea.

"Now likely to succeed, A yearbook with blank pages, That no one wants to sign~" Wallflower continued singing.

Cherry soon reached out.

"A memory forgotten, Until the end of time~--" Wallflower continued until she glared to Cherry. "Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Uh... I dropped my glasses?" Cherry smiled nervously.

Wallflower was about to reached for her backpack first. Cherry and Wallflower soon fought for the backpack.

"Let go!" Cherry told Wallflower. "Sunset Shimmer doesn't deserve this!"

"She's right, Wallflower; and I don't even know you!" Sunset added.

"Exactly!" Wallflower glared. "You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... The Biggest Meanie!"

Cherry soon lost her grip on the backpack. Wallflower glared and then took the backpack away from her, making her fall flat on the floor.

"You're about to see how mean I can get!" Sunset warned Wallflower.

"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Trixie warned Sunset then. "Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock!"

"I don't like confrontation," Wallflower glared as she brought out the Memory Stone. "Let's just... Forget this ever happened!"

"Stop her!" Patch barked.

"Don't erase--" Sunset begged, but it was too late.

WHOOSH!

"Huh? What was I saying?" Trixie asked before smiling before looking at the clock in shock. "I'm sure it was something brilliant. Also, how is it already 3:00?"

"When did we get in here?" Flash asked.

"Guys, the door's stuck, it won't open!" Atticus said as he jiggled the doorknob.

"Why won't it open?!" Mo gasped.

"I... Don't remember..." Sunset muttered wearily.

"Atticus, do you remember?" Mo asked.

"I don't..." Atticus admitted.

"Oh, this is bad." Patch said.

"Is anybody out there?" Sunset cried out as she banged on the door. "Somebody open the door! If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever."

"How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them?" Trixie scoffed.

Cherry soon tripped over something and brought out her journal which had notes from her dreams and what happened. "By being clever..." she then said once she had an act of genius.

"What's in your journal?" Flash asked her.

"'Check Sunset's video'." Cherry read aloud.

"Smart thinking." Atticus smiled.

"Yes!" Sunset smiled once she took a look. "It's been recording this whole time!"

"Twilight's camera?" Trixie asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record!" Cherry replied as she looked through her journal. "Also, apparently I dreamt about Wallflower Blush while Atticus and I met Captain Zoom."

They soon pressed play on the recording.

"Who's that?" Trixie asked about Wallflower.

"Wallflower Blush." The others told her.

"Name's not ringing a bell." Trixie shrugged.

Wallflower's song was soon heard.

"Ugh..." Trixie rolled her eyes and fast-forwarded through the song which took a while. "Long song, huh?"

"You said it." Cherry said.

The video then showed Cherry and Sunset both confronting Wallflower.

"She's kinda right about you." Trixie said uneasily about Sunset when Wallflower called her 'Biggest Meanie'.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Trixie." Mo said.

"Ah, The Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a good point." Trixie replied.

"Don't push it." Mo said through her teeth.

"Sorry." Trixie smiled nervously.

"I didn't!" Sunset glared to the others. "I wasn't mean to her at all!"

"But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone," Trixie advised. "Maybe you have to be nice."

Atticus, Mo, Patch, Cherry, and Flash were jaw-dropped as Trixie was right.

"You're right," Sunset sighed. "Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here. Unless you can magic us out of here."

"Ooh, what's the point in trying?" Trixie sulked. "You've seen enough of my tricks to know what'll happen."

Atticus was surprised to see Trixie give up.

"At least when the sun goes down and everyone hates me forever, I'll still have some friends in the morning." Sunset sighed. 

"Aw, Sunset." Flash smiled to that.

Atticus soon had an idea and soon smirked.

"What's up...?" Cherry asked, uneasily due to his smirk.

Atticus soon whispered his idea to her.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed. "Are you sure?"

Atticus nodded to her.

"Fine..." Cherry replied. "We better hope this works."

"What?!" Patch asked. "We better hope what works?!"

"Here it goes!" Atticus said as he soon did what he planned to do. It was to raise Trixie's confidence in her magic tricks. 

Cherry looked deadpan while Atticus did what he said he was going to do, and soon, the idea came into action.

"Oh, Trixie, you surely are the Greatest and Powerfullest Canterlot High School has to offer." Atticus stated.

Patch, Mo, Flash, Sunset, and Trixie were confused why Atticus said that until Sunset caught on.

"You're right, Atticus, we can't complain." The fiery-haired girl soon added.

"You poor fools!" Trixie replied. "You actually believed me when I was pretending to give up? Mere stage banter! The Great and Powerful Trixie never gives up on herself... Or her friends. I mean, her Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper People."

Patch smiled as Trixie got her confidence back.

Trixie then threw smoke bombs, but when she did, only she was out, she then threw another smoke bomb, but then she was inside and the others were out. This seemed to go on for a while.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Atticus said before breaking down the door.

"Or you could do that..." Cherry replied before yelling. "Now, Atticus... Buddy... WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?!"

"MORONS!" Cherry yelled, nearly like Carface. "I'm surrounded by MORONS!"

"Come on, we better hurry before it's too late." Mo told the others.

They soon rushed off to go where Wallflower Blush was which was outside of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

The Humane Six glared at Sunset as she came into the parking lot where they all were.

"Wallflower, stop!" The others told her.

"You remember my name?" Wallflower asked them as she was about to go into the garden.

"We remember more than just your name." Flash said.

"The Memory Stone, and how I acted," Sunset added. "All of it!"

"WHAT?!" Wallflower asked. "HOW?! I erased the whole afternoon!"

The Humane Six then turned in shock at that reveal. Wallflower soon blushed as she accidentally confessed that.

"Look, Sunset was just like you," Flash told Wallflower. "Sure, she was mean, but she was lonely."

"She's nothing like me!" Wallflower scowled. "And I'm not lonely, cuz I have... Uh... PLANS!" she then held her head in dismay. "That sounded less lonely in my head."

"I'm sorry, Wallflower." Sunset frowned.

"No, you're not!" Wallflower glared. "You're just trying to look good in front of your friends, and it's working! Ugh, how am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I HATE YOU!" She soon realized the last thing she said as she covered her mouth.

Everyone felt like that was a very harsh thing to say.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you, but obviously, that didn't work," Wallflower glared as she reached into her backpack to bring out the Memory Stone. "What if I erased ALL their memories of high school?"

"You can't!" Sunset gasped. "You'd be stealing their memories of each other!"

"They'll think of each other the way you think of me, which is NOT AT ALL!" Wallflower glared and soon used the stone on the Humane Six.

Atticus soon remembered what Drell told him about how The Memory Stone could affect him and where he knew what to do as both he and Sunset jumped infront of the Humane Six as they took the hit for them. Everyone then gasped from that as both Atticus and Sunset fell to the ground.

"I ruined their friendships before... I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again!" Sunset glared until she was then wiped clean and was on all fours like a pony.

Wallflower glared as she collected memories and the others looked horrified for Atticus and Sunset.

"And I'd don't ever want them to ever forget each other and besides, this way I can meet them all over again." Atticus grunted as his memories were being taken.

Wallflower looked amazed over what had just happened.

"This isn't Canterlot..." Sunset muttered. "Where am I? Princess Celestia?! What's happened to me? Somepony help me!"

"Where am I? How did I get out here?" Atticus asked out of fear. "Mom? Dad? Darla? Jessica? Someone please help me."

Sci-Twi and Cherry soon stood over Sunset and Atticus.

"W-Who are you?" Sunset and Atticus asked them.

"We're your friends." Sci-Twi smiled.

"Best friends." Cherry added.

Flash and the others soon came over and so did Sabrina once she saw what happened.

"Sabrina, you're here." Patch smiled to the teenage witch.

"I saw what happened and decided to come and see if they were alright." Sabrina said.

The others came to Atticus and Sunset.

"We might not remember you-" Applejack began.

"But after seeing what you did-" Pinkie Pie added.

"The sacrifice you made for us-" Rarity added.

"We'd be proud to call you-" Fluttershy added.

"Our friend!" The whole Humane Six then concluded with Mo, finally accepting the truth of being friends with Sunset Shimmer.

All of their geodes soon glowed as they got in a group hug. Wallflower gasped to that as she held the stone. Cutie marks came on everybody's cheeks and they soon pony-upped like during the Friendship Games, only their transformations were different this time.

"I feel like we're in that anime, Tokyo Mew Mew." Cherry commented, offhandedly.

"Wallflower, you have power you do not understand!" Sci-Twi glared to the shy girl. "But it is nothing compared to the magic of-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Pinkie Pie smiled before yelling. "LIGHT 'ER UP, LADIES!"

"AND GUYS!" Mo added.

The geodes soon glowed as everybody joined hands. The combined magic then soon shot down an energy blast towards The Memory Stone. However, the magic was stronger than the stone, so the stone imploded in Wallflower's hands, and all of the memories of Sunset and the others were soon back where they belonged.

"Atticus... It's me... Do you recognize me?" Mo whispered to the boy she loved.

Atticus looked at her before smiling. "How could I not recognize the most beautiful girl in the world?"

Mo soon kissed him on the lips out of joy.

"Twilight... Sparkle...?" Sunset asked the former Crystal Prep student with a small smile.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Sci-Twi beamed and they soon had a hug.

Everyone soon joined in.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you guys." Mo frowned.

"It's okay, we're just glad you all have your good memories of Sunset back." Atticus smiled.

Wallflower sat by herself, rubbing her head.

Sunset frowned as she came to the girl.

"I'm so ashamed..." Wallflower sulked with tears in her hazel eyes. "When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things: Awkward hellos... Saying the wrong thing... Like, any public speaking..."

"That's understandable." Cherry said.

"I've had moments I wish I could erase too." Sci-Twi agreed.

"But it's no excuse," Wallflower frowned. "I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay; I'm sorry too," Sunset replied before holding out her hand to the girl. "I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower; no matter how insignificant or invisible they feel."

"That's right." Atticus said.

Wallflower soon took Sunset's hand and when she got up, the two of them hugged. It was a happy ending for everybody, and where nothing seemed to ruin it. Everyone soon went home as it was quite late, and of course, Sunset was sending a note to Twilight back in Equestria. Of course, it was about what she learned and that everything was back to normal... Well, almost.

Eventually, one morning, a van pulled into the Canterlot High School parking lot with a delivery.

"No student parking in the faculty lot." Vice Principal Luna scolded.

"Still can't get used to that." Patch said.

Sunset giggled in agreement. The van doors soon opened up and everyone took out the books inside the box that were yearbooks for the school year.

"Aw, man, my eyes were closed." Sabrina pouted as she looked through one yearbook.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Mo said.

"Aw, Cherry, you actually have a cute smile." Atticus smiled.

"SHUT UP, I DO NOT!" Cherry snapped.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

"This is awesome, my first yearbook!" Patch beamed.

"I demand to speak to the Yearbook President!" Trixie's voice was heard.

"What is it now?" Mo groaned.

"How did this get in here?!" Trixie demanded as she showed her poster in the yearbook before she then smirked.

Atticus and the others soon smirked at Sunset.

"A Yearbook President never reveals her secrets." Sunset smirked back.

They then soon walked down the hallway together.

Later on, they soon went into Wallflower's garden.

"I got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener." Sunset announced as Derpy and Cherry Jubilee were also there.

Wallflower smiled as she took the yearbook, then saw her own page which had been signed by everybody else as a sign of friendship, and where this made her smile.

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow Dash complained when she saw the yearbook picture of her with her friends next to Bulk Biceps. "Seriously?!"

"Looks like we'll have to be stuck with that." Mo said before she saw a man coming to Sunset.

Everyone then turned to the man, looking quite curious of who he could be. Sunset looked wide-eyed as she knew who this man was.

"Who is that guy?" Cherry wondered while everyone else, except for Sunset did.

"Miss Shimmer?" The man spoke firmly.

"Uh, yes, sir?" Sunset smiled nervously.

"Do you understand what trespassing means?" The man asked firmly. "And what happens to trespassers that don't live in an apartment?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Sunset smiled nervously.

The others felt nervous for Sunset since this was not a good sign.

"I found your things in one of my apartment rooms." The man glared at her.

"Heh..." Sunset smiled nervously.

"And where I'm afraid I don't ever checking you in." The man said firmly.

"Well, um, I..." Sunset stammered nervously.

"Do you realize I could have you arrested?" The man glared.

Flash looked bad for Sunset and decided to step in and help her.

"Well, I-" Sunset rubbed her arm nervously.

"Yes?" The man asked firmly.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sunset sighed.

"I'm sorry too," The man replied. "But it is against the law, but I'll have to call the authorities."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I was out of town visiting relatives, and my girlfriend wanted to stay in town, so she wasn't sure where to stay until I'd come back." Flash spoke up, trying to get Sunset out of trouble.

"Really?" The man asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't want her to get in trouble," Flash told her. "I know she trespassed, but we didn't know it would be bad."

"Well, I can let it slide this time, but she will have to move out and live with her parents." The man said.

Sunset Shimmer bit her lip at the mention of her parents.

"Your parents are still around, aren't they?" The man asked Sunset suspiciously. "If not, then you'll have to live in the orphanage."

"Oh, uh, my parents are around, they're just out of the country right now, visiting Europe..." Sunset lied nervously.

The man didn't seem to believe her lie. He then brought out a phone and decided to call a number which would be of someone who Mo deeply resented in her life.

"W-What're you doing?" Sunset asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Shimmer, but you've left me no choice other than to call... CHILD SERVICES!" The man told her.

"Uh-oh..." The teenagers gulped.

The man soon dialed the number to call someone to pick up Sunset and take her away to an orphanage/foster home.

"What do we do, guys?" Rainbow Dash whispered to the others.

"What I always do whenever child services is around." Mo smirked.

"Being...?" Cherry asked.

"RUN!" Mo replied.

The group soon ran off with Sunset.

"COME BACK HERE!" The man called out.

They ran through a yard of someone's home and came into the next one where there were young kids having a picnic. Cherry took a bottle of water from a man who was having a cook-out and decided to drink it for extra energy from running. They jumped past two women who were lounging in the sun and wearing bikinis.

"Hi, how ya doing?" Atticus smiled and shook one's hand before they kept running.

"Mo?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah?" Mo replied.

"Why does this look like a retro 80's chase scene?" Cherry asked.

"Just keep running!" Mo cried out.

Cherry shrugged and soon kept running with the others. They kept running as fast as they could. They nearly skid in one yard while two people were talking only to see them. Cherry's parents drove beside them once they made it to the road. Bud looked over curiously as he drove, but ignored it for now. The teenagers looked back to see Cherry's father, but ran the other way so he wouldn't see them.

"Was that my dad?" Cherry asked.

"You don't think he saw us, do you?" Mo asked nervously.

"Shell, did you see Cherry?" Bud asked his wife.

"Huh?" Michelle asked as she had her earbuds in while listening to her phone like a teenager.

Bud sighed and kept on driving home. Suddenly, the teenagers were in a house as they kept running.

"Smells delicious!" Cherry told the woman cooking.

"Dinner's ready!" Mo added as they came to the backyard.

"What the-" Rainbow Dash asked out of confusion.

"I do this all the time!" Mo said before running up the slide and jumped on the trampoline next to a little girl and soon jumped high in the air before she soon led the others over to her house.

"We can tell." Fluttershy said.

"We're at your house...?" Cherry asked.

"We'll be safe here..." Mo panted. "They'll never find us here..."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"I'm not sure if this is right." Sunset frowned.

"Do you wanna be taken away forever?!" Mo asked her.

"Do you?!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Well, no... But... It feels wrong to just run away from your problems like this." Sunset replied.

"She's right." Sci-Twi said.

"But Sunset!" Mo cried out.

"I know, I might get taken away forever, but this'll just make things worse." Sunset told the former street urchin.

Everyone knew tha Sunset was right.

"I don't want to be taken away, but, surely there's a way to fix this." Sunset said softly.

Everyone just wondered how they could.

"Just what though?" Sunset wondered. "Mo, what would you do?"

"I already showed you, I run away." Mo smiled innocently with a shrug.

"Well, that won't work." Cherry said.

"What can we do?" Atticus asked.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed as she tried to think of someone to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 PerkyGoth14 bonus points and a cookie to anyone who can get what this chase scene is a reference to which movie


	6. Chapter 6

At Cherry's house...

"So, you don't have anywhere to go and you're about to be taken away?" Michelle asked as she offered cookies, she sounded familiar with the situation.

"Yes, unfortunately." Sunset frowned.

"That is a hard knock life..." Michelle soothed. "I was almost taken away from Cherry's grandmother when the people in our neighborhood found out I was a little... Uh... Well, you know, different..."

"I understand." Sunset said as she accepted a cookie.

"So, uh, Mom, what do you suggest?" Cherry asked.

"Well, I would move in with someone who loves me more than the others friend-wise," Michelle smiled as she sipped her cup of chocolate milk. "After I graduated high school, I decided to live with your father since we became so close, and he was in love with me."

This gave the group an idea as everyone looked at Flash Sentry. Flash looked back while blushing as he bit into a heart-shaped cookie that Cherry's mother made. Patch soon used his puppy dog eyes on Flash.

"Oh, uh, heh... I... I don't know..." Flash blushed nervously.

"I can tell you really like this girl..." Michelle leaned in with a smirk and batted her eyelashes.

Flash soon gave in after about five seconds. "Well... Okay..." he then said.

"That's a good boy..." Michelle smiled. "Take an extra cookie."

They now knew what to do.

"I just hope my little brother doesn't mind her company." Flash said.

"I'm sure he won't." Mo said.

"Thanks, Flash." Sunset smiled bashfully.

"My pleasure, Sunset." Flash smiled back, just as bashful.

Michelle soon heard a knocking at the door. Everyone then turned over as the lady of the house went to see who it was. 

"Who is it, Mom?" Cherry asked as she brought out a frying pan. "I got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

It was the man from before with child services.

"May I help you, sir?" Michelle asked innocently.

"I believe a Sunset Shimmer is here?" The man demanded sharply.

"Sunset Shimmer?" Michelle hummed innocently, acting like she didn't know who that was.

"Yes....?" The man demanded. 

"That name does sound familiar, but I don't think she's here... She's probably with a boy she loves enough to move in with..." Michelle shrugged.

"Then mind letting us in?" The man asked.

"Sure thing." Michelle replied.

Cherry gasped at her mother. Michelle secretly brought out her wand and hid Cherry and the others away so that the man wouldn't see Sunset and take her away. The man and child services soon came in.

"Cookie?" Michelle offered with a chipper smile.

The group of adults soon took a cookie. Michelle smiled to them.

"You think your mom can handle those guys, Cherry?" Flash said as they were all accidentally piled up in her room.

"Mom's smarter than she looks," Cherry replied. "She can surprise you in the craziest ways sometimes."

"So, we're good...?" Mo asked.

"So, does this mean I can live with you, Flash Sentry?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, uh, I mean, um, if you want." Flash smiled shyly.

"I'd love to." Sunset smiled back.

Flash and Sunset smiled to each other as this would be the start of a beautiful future for both of them. 

"If one of you starts singing, I'm gonna throw up," Cherry muttered in the background. "I will really throw up."

Flash and Sunset sighed to her a bit.

"Aw, Cherry, smile!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"Oh, please don't be like that episode with the cranky donkey." Cherry muttered to herself.

Unfortunately for her, it was like that episode.

"Make it stop!" Cherry begged. 

Eventually, Michelle got child services and the apartment building manager to forget everything, and Sunset was soon moving into the Sentry household after Flash's family said that it would be okay, though Flash's little brother known as First Base thought it would be weird, but Sunset was able to show that it wouldn't be weird as she got on his good side.

"This is weird, there's going to be a girl living here." First Base told his older brother.

"Hey, Mom lives here, and you like her just fine." Flash chuckled to his little brother.

"That's... That's different... She's a mom..." First Base replied.

"What do you think Mom was before becoming a mother?" Flash asked.

First Base was about to say something, but just shrugged since he was young.

"Oh, ye of little faith..." Flash sighed to his little brother, but lightly chuckled.

Sunset soon came into the house.

"Welcome to our home." Flash smiled to Sunset.

"No wonder you're so nice and relaxed all the time," Sunset smiled back about the atmosphere of the home, and she soon saw First Base. "Well, hello there!"

"You're Sunset Shimmer, right?" First Base asked.

"That's me, and you must be Flash's adorable and smart little brother." Sunset smiled.

"That's me." First Base smirked.

"It's nice to meet you." Sunset giggled to him.

Flash could already tell they were getting along.

Flash's parents decided to have a special dinner to welcome Sunset into their home.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, uh, ma'am." Sunset said to Flash and First Base's mother.

"Oh, dear, we're family now, you can call me Twinkle Scout." The woman smiled.

"Um, well, okay, Twinkle." Sunset said.

Flash's mother smiled as she served them dinner. Sunset smiled back as this was the start of a wonderful future for her.

The End


End file.
